His faith, His will
by Elisa Nataly
Summary: Dick Grayson doesn't understand why Bruce Wayne left him the entire Wayne fortune. Alfred and Tim help him understand.Blah. One shot.


Author's note: I got a 60 day free trial of Microsoft word and so I decided to write a story…XD

I'm poor, I can't afford to buy it, so I'll try to squeeze in updates for my other stuff during these next 60 days mmkay?

(Be warned, I have college. –enough said right?)

About the story: Obviously It's got to be a one-shot. ,

I'm not sure where this came from, I just…really don't know. XD.

So, If it doesn't make sense to you, don't worry, half of it doesn't make sense to ME.

I tried to not make it seem like Bruce favors Dick over Tim or anything…but he kinda does.- insert evil laugh -

Nah, I guess I was just randomly thinking about who would be the heir to the wonderful Wayne Fortune, if of course things had been right n' Bruce hadn't gotten all old and arg! Terry!

-kinda hates Batman Beyond-

Anywho...

PS- Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes…but I kinda type faster than I can think, so…yeah.

* * *

Dick looked up at the man, surprised, shocked, speechless.

Time seemed to stop again, like when they told him about Bruce. He was sure he'd stopped breathing and so he gasped out, wanting air.

It was a mistake, it had to be. Why would Bruce do this to him? _Why? _

Richard Grayson looked up at Alfred, who did not look surprised, shocked or speechless at all. Then, slowly Dick's head turned to stare at Tim. Nope, he wasn't surprised, shocked or Speechless either. He was…smiling? No. It couldn't be a smile. The boy hadn't smiled since…well, since that day.

Finally Dick slammed his hand on the desk, hard. "Damn it! Damn _him!" _He yelled out and stormed out of the room, he was mad. Really, really mad.

He climbed on his motorcycle and drove off. It didn't matter where he went at that point. His life was and had always been pointless. His parents had died, all of them. All 3 of them.

He was 23 years old and his life was a mess. He had nothing to live for. All this time he thought he could be a hero, and that was his calling. Who needed him though, who _really _needed him. Especially now, and how could Bruce do this to him anyway? Like dying wasn't enough, he had to make everything worse.

* * *

"So he just stormed out?" Barbara asked Tim who still seemed so lifeless, it scared her.

"Yeah…It was kinda weird, but they did always have a messed up relationship right?"

Barbara nodded, taking another potato chip and played around with it before she brought it to her lips, and then put it down.

"Yes…but, I never expected him to be upset"

"And why not?" The two lifted their heads up to see a very old looking Alfred heading towards them.

Tim tried smirking, trying to think of what kind of joke he could make. Nothing came to him.

"Well" Barbara replied, wondering how she could explain herself. "It was obvious wasn't it? That Bruce would do that…?"

Tim nodded. "Even I figured…"

Alfred nodded. "It was obvious to us that Master Dick would inherit the Wayne fortune-"

"_He_ just had no clue" Barbara finished for him, and felt a tad bit bad for Dick. Of course, she also wondered why Bruce had left absolutely everything to him. What about Tim? What about Alfred?

* * *

"I don't understand" Dick Grayson muttered to himself as he sat on the edge of one of Gotham's buildings. He didn't have his Nightwing costume on, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

For the past month, he'd been pretending he was fine. That his mentor's death hadn't affected him as much as the others. He was the least affected by it-

Alfred would surely miss him the most. Alfred had been like a father to Bruce and it was just wrong to live while your child was dead.

Tim…Tim had been living with Bruce. It must have been hardest for him. Bruce had given the kid a chance, and they were friends. Mentor and Mentee, they had developed a strong relationship. Bruce probably thought of Tim as his kid, and Tim…well, Bruce had give him a chance…

Barbara…she would miss him too. He had been her boss, her friend…

The others, even they had a part of them suddenly become hollow.

Dick sighed. It was like everything he'd been trying to subside for the past month was suddenly brought up to the surface. He had to take a long breath again, he hadn't cried. Of course not, he was too old for that, he had been taught to hide his emotions. He hadn't cried because he had blocked out all that Bruce had been for him.

He couldn't avoid it now though, not when the selfish bastard had given his whole fortune to him. Why? Why? Why?

"Why…?"

* * *

"Alfred," Barbara had followed the butler into the kitchen and was now looking down at the floor, feeling guilty for what she was about to ask.

"Yes?" Alfred smiled, he really did seem older now than he had last month. He had a little trouble coping with the fact that Bruce Wayne had died in the exact same way his parents had, by some stupid idiot with a gun. The irony was almost more than he could bear.

"Why did Bruce not leave you anything?" She asked, almost angrily. "It's weird right?"

The butler blinked, not having really expected that question at all, still, he nodded, in understanding.

"Of course not…Master Bruce bought me a house a long time ago…and I don't need money. My savings are quite enough. The last thing on this earth I need is money." Alfred remembered the day Bruce had been asked to make his will.

* * *

"_This is stupid" The man had muttered, mostly because he didn't want to deal with the paperwork._

_Alfred had shook his head and set a cup of coffee next to the younger man._

"_Master Bruce, If you don't fill those papers out, who knows what will happen to the Wayne fortune." _

_Bruce hadn't paid much attention but was clearly in deep thought._

"_Obviously I'll leave most of it to you…" _

"_Oh no!" _

_Bruce Wayne's head had shot up then and held a look of curiosity. Alfred didn't normally react that way._

"_I don't plan on being alive when you die" _

_Bruce had smirked, since the day he died seemed so far away then. _

"_Either way, I do not need money sir." _

_Bruce had looked at his dear friend and sighed. He wouldn't argue with the man, he was never one to accept anything from Bruce. _

"_I don't know what to do with all that money, Alfred. There are so many people I could give it to, but…" _

_The butler was quiet and waited for Bruce Wayne to continue, but he didn't._

"_The real question is not who needs the money and who doesn't" Alfred spoke, " The question is not how good or bad you'll look if you give your money to some of your friends or workers and ignore others, the question isn't even if you'll leave your money to a charity or to your business. The question, Master Bruce, is who do you have faith in? Who do you trust with your legacy, power and fortune." _

_Bruce blinked, never really expecting for Alfred to have taken this so seriously._

"_Who Master Bruce?" _

_Bruce had shrugged then. The question wasn't really a question. _

* * *

Barbara nodded, still not understanding. "What about Tim?"

"What about me?"

Barbara turned to the young teenager and faked a smile.

"Oh nothing I just…"

"Miss. Gordon was wondering why Master Bruce didn't leave you anything at all…" Alfred's tone of voice was almost mocking, and Barbara suddenly knew there was something she didn't know about.

"Yeah right! Man if that guy had left me nothing I'd…I'd a…well, done something" He smirked smugly at Barbara and then cocked his head.

"You do know he had a savings account for me, right?" He shrugged, "He wouldn't have just left it to Dick to share his wealth."

Now the girl smiled, feeling at peace.

"I see…I understand now" She looked at her surrounding and suddenly felt empty. Everything did seem a lot more empty now that he was gone.

"Will you guys be alright?" She asked them, but neither seemed to hear her.

* * *

Tim looked up as he heard the door of his room open.

Dick.

"Hey man…" Tim greeted as he sat up on his large bed. Dick looked tired, more so than he had even during the funeral. It was almost odd how he had shown no emotion, and now, now he seemed to be falling apart.

Dick said nothing, just sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor.

"Thanks for knocking by the way" Tim muttered in a lighter tone.

The older boy just quirked a brow and tried a smile.

"It's my house."

"True…" Tim agreed and then stared at the 23 year old. It was odd to see him not happy, odd seeing him so…gone.

" Why'd you get all freaked out when you heard his will? Does it really bother you that much…to know that he cared so much about you?"

"…yeah"

Tim looked up at that. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Are you serious?"

Richard Grayson suddenly laughed, he was starting to slowly understand.

"When I was younger…I wondered about this" He cracked a smile again. "What an asshole, right? I actually wondered what would happen when he died. I _wondered _about what he'd leave me"

"Hey man, don't…"

"I was…so ungrateful, Tim"

"The man was kinda a jerk, Dick. It's okay"

"Why'd he leave me _everything_? Why he do that, Tim?" The last part was said in an almost childlike, joking way, but the question was still serious.

The younger boy bit his bottom lip, seemingly in deep concentration. Finally he lifted up his finger and turned to Dick.

"… I don't know" Tim was shocked at his answer. He _did _know. It was really quite obvious. Dick had been Bruce's _kid_. Dick had changed Bruce Wayne and Batman. It was all that could be said, when you die, you leave your kids everything you have.

Dick nodded and got to his feet, ready to leave, but Tim stopped him.

"Once…I asked him if he actually had faith- or even hope"

This stopped Dick in his tracks, though he didn't turn around to face the younger boy.

"We had been arguing…I don't even know what made me ask…but you know what he answered?"

Dick didn't answer but Timothy Drake went on anyway.

"He said, 'I have faith in Dick, and I have hope for you'" Tim shrugged, as if he had said something so smart, but it was no big deal.

"Then why did he leave everything to just me?"

"You were 10 years old when he wrote his will, he never changed it" The answer had come from Alfred, standing in the doorway with a laundry basket in his hands.

"Why not?" Dick really wanted to know exactly why Bruce had put such a strong burden on him.

"He knew, no matter who you grew up to be, you would always just know what was best for yourself and the people around you."

Alfred cleared his throat and looked away, hiding a small smile.

"His faith in you never changed, and so, neither did his will"

* * *

R&R?


End file.
